


【卜洋卜】等

by kwiniebabe



Category: ONER
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwiniebabe/pseuds/kwiniebabe





	【卜洋卜】等

卜凡在等李洋。  
今天是球队的酒局，送大四，刚刚成为新晋队长的卜凡首当其冲成了被灌酒的对象。  
要照平常卜凡的酒量也是深不见底，但实在是不忍拂了学长的面子。  
并且卜凡自己心里也憋屈得很，才一个没注意就喝大了。

他和李洋已经一个星期没有见面了。  
吵架是突如其来的，李洋这人是个一点就着的主。  
卜凡总是哄着，捧在手里怕掉了，含在嘴里怕化了，但他想起李洋对着那些个好弟弟笑的花枝乱颤的样子，也硬气了一回。  
完事他马上就后悔了，但李洋却没有回头。  
卜凡还记得李洋摔门而去的身影，他的背挺得直直的。卜凡透过宿舍门上面小小的玻璃向外望，只看到李洋拿手背蹭了蹭眼角的位置。  
卜凡几乎整宿没睡，他拒绝承认自己是在无意义的等待，但也不肯打一个电话或者发一句微信。  
到天蒙蒙亮李洋才回来。带着满身的酒气，还有一个笑容得体的男孩。

分手也来得猝不及防，俩人的朋友还不知道这个消息。李洋本就不爱参加这种聚会，只是每次在傍结束的时候，过来客客气气敬一圈酒，被同级的几个队里元老揶揄几句，然后带卜凡回家。  
当队友拨出李洋的电话时，卜凡已经不知道第几次冲进厕所吐了。

卜凡趴在桌子上慢慢缓神，就在他快要睡着了的时候，模模糊糊感觉有人捏他的后脖颈。  
这个力道太熟悉，慌乱中他没来得及睁开眼，就先站了起来，然后没意外地倒在了身前人的怀里。  
回应他的是一个松软的胸膛。卜凡就知道他来了。  
李洋应该是刚洗完澡，匆匆忙忙地穿着拖鞋就赶了过来，头发梢上还支棱着水汽。

卜凡没骨头地伏在李洋肩头，他是真的醉了，脑海里想过千千万万个和李洋再见面的开场白，可他现在却什么也想不起来。  
卜凡虚虚地环住李洋的腰，可李洋没有回抱他。这层认知让卜凡感觉有点沮丧。  
192的大个子顺着李洋的身体蹲了下去，一把拽住了他的小腿，搂着李洋的膝弯紧紧贴着自己的胸口。  
李洋被他拽的一个没站稳，就在他旁边单膝跪了下来。

卜凡的头埋得低低的，他不敢看李洋的表情，他害怕对着那张皱着眉头的脸。  
李洋的小脾气多得很，一个不高兴全写在脸上。但好在来得快去的也快，卜凡抱着亲两下叫几声爸爸差不多就能翻篇。  
可李洋真的生气起来，反而像是暴雨来袭的前夜，明明无风无雨，但却能感受到黑云过境的那种窒息。

有一次篮球赛对方打球太脏，卜凡一个不小心崴了脚，当场让担架抬出去的。  
要说竞技体育，受个伤那也是在所难免。  
李洋出国走个秀，等回来知道卜凡这事的时候他已经躺了好几天了，现在正在宿舍那破床上闭目养神。  
李洋拉着行李箱走在楼道里，卜凡就听见响了。  
他推开门带起一阵风，吹得卜凡一哆嗦。  
等他看清来人是谁，卜凡瞬间感觉自己仿佛置身长白山顶，整间屋子都要被李洋冻裂了。  
对上李洋要杀人的眼神，卜凡差点当场拖着伤病的腿给他跪下求饶，哭着说以后再也不敢了。

卜凡觉得这人摸着自己头发的时候都带着狠劲，根本不敢动弹，准备好了被狂骂一通，睁眼看那人却红了眼睛。

“以后，哪怕你受一点点小伤，我也要第一个知道。”李洋的眼泪嘀嘀嗒嗒地往下落，卜凡把他拢在怀里，感受到温柔的液体洒在肩膀。  
卜凡的大手在李洋背上轻轻摩挲，  
“好，我知道了。”

“卜凡，你起来。”真的是李洋的声音。  
卜凡吓得猛一抬头，正撞上那双狭长的眼睛。  
饭店的灯光在他的头发周围洒下一圈柔和的光晕，像是古希腊一位神祗，温柔地关切地弯腰体察他的子民。  
但李洋的表情是冷漠的，带着一点不耐烦，像风雪夜出门却一无所获的猎人，看着家门口躺在雪地里遍体鳞伤的一匹狼。救也不是，不救也不是。

又惹哥哥不高兴了。卜凡这么想着，一下从地上站了起来，体内高浓度的酒精让他已经无法正常直立行走。  
木子洋也跟着站了起来，眼看卜凡一个没站稳又要摔倒，他伸出手，卜凡却逃似的往后退了一小步，他的队友赶快过来扶了一把。

“洋哥，不好意思啊，还让你跑一趟，凡哥这回喝的可真不少。”  
队友搀着卜凡的大臂，192的巨型犬还是耷拉着脑袋，不知道是真的不省人事了还是被自己羞得不好意思，毕竟分手了还要前男友见到自己买醉的样子，卜凡觉得很丢脸。

李洋朝着队友摆了摆手，“我把他送回去吧，你们也注意安全早点回去。”  
“哎，得嘞！”  
他从室友手中接过卜凡的手臂，扛在肩膀上，像卜凡无数次做过的那样，只不过今天换了个位置。  
卜凡几乎是没什么力气，整个人靠在他肩上，低眉顺眼的，没了往日贱兮兮凑过去要亲亲的模样。

李洋带着卜凡深一脚浅一脚地往前走，卜凡浑身脱力，一直往下掉。  
李洋一手死命拽着卜凡的小臂，另一只手还要扶着卜凡的腰。虽说两人身高也差不了多少，但平日里的卜凡吃的那么多饭现在全派上了用场。  
妈的，平常也没发现这小子这么重。李洋咬咬牙，在卜凡腰上狠狠捏了一把。

好不容易走出饭店，凌晨1点的北服宿舍有出无进。李洋只得一只手搂着卜凡，腾出一只手打车。  
八月底的北京已经立秋了，空气是闷热的，但晚风带着凉意。  
卜凡被凉风一吹哼哼唧唧地喊冷，李洋出来的急，短袖短裤一套就出门了。  
卜凡更是平日里就大背心大裤衩，今天背心外边还套了件白色的衬衫，此刻也解开了扣子，晚风轻轻地吹开衬衣的边角，露出好看的锁骨。

李洋觉得有点热，把自己的圆领T恤扯了扯。  
卜凡感觉到李洋的动作，靠着他的头挪了挪，抬眼看到了李洋的耳朵。  
路灯昏暗的光下李洋耳洞的位置没有往常的金属光泽，他今天什么也没戴。

李洋其实很喜欢这些饰品，卜凡就变着花样的给他买，李洋不挑，贵的也戴，便宜的也戴，只要是卜凡买的就行。  
直到卜凡有天发现他耳骨上又多了个洞。  
晚上做的时候卜凡小心翼翼的生怕碰到他耳朵发炎，他细细地亲吻李洋的鬓角，“怎么又打一个，疼不疼呀。”  
李洋回吻他的拴马桩，坏心眼地冲着他耳朵吹气，  
“不疼啊，想把你送的都戴身上嘛，两个耳洞不够戴啊。”  
卜凡就喜欢他床上这副狐媚样子，也不还嘴了，只是变着花样地操他。  
想到这卜凡有些难过，这几天哥哥换耳饰的时候会想到自己吗。  
卜凡笑了，又摇了摇头，他又不是只有我这一个弟弟。

打不到车的李洋正郁闷着，听到肩头上的卜凡吃吃的笑，气不打一处来，把人捋直了放在原地就想立马走人。

卜凡也真的像木头人一样站着不动，最后抬起头来望着李洋。  
他抬起脚一步一步地靠近李洋，仿佛刚才那个喝醉的人不是自己。  
直到他的鼻尖轻轻扫过李洋的头发，卜凡想开口说点什么，但一个没站稳直接跪下了。

李洋吓了一跳，心想道歉用不着来苦肉计这招吧。他揪着卜凡的头发想把他拽起来，无奈寸头也短，卜凡醉的又沉，楞是半天也没挪窝。

李洋只能挨着卜凡蹲下，又把他的头板着靠回自己肩膀上。就像他们每次撸完串出来，手里提着啤酒瓶，蹲在马路边上一边闲聊一边喝酒。

那时候俩人还没确定关系，你一言我一语的还是学校里哪个老师的课容易挂，食堂哪层的饭菜最好吃。  
聊到最后卜凡敞开心扉，李洋已经掌握了卜凡家有几套房，只比自己小一岁的外甥女什么时候结婚这种事。  
卜凡就差把银行卡密码告诉李洋了。

就在卜凡絮絮叨叨的准备聊聊自己高三那年是如何拖累交往的女生高考失利的，李洋打断他，“弟弟，我喜欢男的。”  
卜凡嗯嗯啊啊又说了两句，然后他忽然感觉到自己的呼吸停滞了。  
他转过头看着李洋，“洋…洋哥，你说什么吶”

李洋对上他的眼睛，用婉转的懒散的嗓音，又说了一遍，  
“我说，我，喜欢，男的。”

说不清是谁先吻上谁的，反正俩人最后是滚到床上去了。

后来在一起之后李洋对这件事一直耿耿于怀，他懊恼的回忆起这一段都会趴在卜凡身上锤他几拳，  
“我都暗示那么明显了，你怎么都没什么反应啊。”  
卜凡只能握住他细细的手腕放到嘴边亲吻，  
“嘻嘻，我…我紧张嘛，我早就喜欢你啦。”  
然后把他李洋压在身下，让他一次满足个够。

看着完全没有行为能力的卜凡，李洋一咬牙一狠心，扛着他走进了最近的快捷酒店。

卜凡又回归到了完全不省人事的状态，整个人非常乖巧，任李洋把他砸在床上。全都安顿好之后，李洋出了一身汗，进卫生间扯了条毛巾准备擦一擦，出来一开门发现卜凡就站在门后，把李洋吓了一跳，  
“卧槽，你有病吧”，  
李洋一边要出门一边推着卜凡，可这狼崽子硬是挤都挤不动。

“他是谁。”  
“不认识的。”李洋知道卜凡在问谁，但他真的没有骗卜凡。  
他只是看着那人喝酒的样子很像卜凡，shot一口一个，直愣愣的。那人喝高了话也很密，听李洋说自己是北服的，来了精神，叨叨着自己有个弟弟今年高考想考北服，硬是要跟着一块过去瞅瞅北服的宿舍。

李洋抬眸看了他一眼，“有病赶紧治，没病快睡觉”，卜凡酒还没醒，脑海里的潜意识还是很怕李洋，听话地往后退了一步。  
李洋拿着毛巾走到梳妆台前，对着镜子擦汗。  
怎么说扛的也是192的大个子，他确实是累坏了。

卜凡就靠在卫生间门口眯着眼看他哥哥擦汗，从脸颊到脖颈。  
看到李洋把T恤的领口扯的更大时，他再也忍不住了，三步并两步走到李洋身后，下一秒完完全全把李洋禁锢在他怀里。

“哥哥，”卜凡的声音就在李洋耳边，  
“我想你了。”  
卜凡把脸埋在他的颈窝，细密的亲吻他颈后露出的一小截皮肤，不时地伸出舌头舔那块突出的骨头。

李洋本就脱力，现在已经完全挣脱不开，他太了解卜凡，狼崽子的力气多大他知道的。

当初木子洋绝世铁A，绝不在下面，第一次和卜凡他也是把小雏鸡操个通透，没想到卜凡学了全套倒想着反受为攻了。  
李洋怎么也不肯做被压的，但卜凡是把李洋操服的，不止靠尺寸。  
虽然无章法的乱顶已经让李洋娇喘连连，偏这小子天资聪颖，李洋会的招他一个不落的全用李洋身上。  
时不时还搞点小工具，玩得疯了常把李洋干的下不来床，躺着哼哼唧唧要卜凡伺候好几天。

 

李洋缩着脖子躲避卜凡的亲吻，他把毛巾放在梳妆台上，手握住卜凡的小臂想要推开，  
“卜凡，你喝醉了。”

卜凡的手在李洋的动作间滑进了他的大T恤里。  
李洋的身子刚出了汗是滚烫的，偏卜凡的手在外边吹得有些凉。  
他一路滑过李洋的腹肌向上摸，一把握住李洋一侧的乳头，开始围着乳晕轻轻揉捏。

李洋手扶着梳妆台面，努力地压抑着滚到嗓子尖的呻吟。  
他感觉到卜凡身上某个已经兴奋起来的部分正牢牢地贴在他的腰窝上。

 

“卜凡，别这样…”李洋勉强从喉咙跳出这几个字。  
卜凡的鼻息就洒在他耳畔，手还在他的胸肌流连。  
另一只手已经伸进他的裤腰带，在内裤边缘转圈。

“哥哥不是很喜欢被我操吗，还是说，”  
卜凡的手已经伸进了李洋的内裤，把住了他的臀瓣，  
“哥哥更喜欢被别人操？”  
“你混蛋。”  
李洋气急败坏的要抽出卜凡在他身上作怪的手，却被卜凡扳过来面对面地贴着，李洋还没回过神，卜凡的嘴唇就贴了过来。 

 

这是一个漫长的类似撕打的吻，是两个部落首领关于领地的一场战争。  
卜凡带着雄性的侵略吸着李洋的唇瓣，李洋的舌头灵活地躲过却又和卜凡的纠缠在一起。  
卜凡嘴里动作着手上也没停，三两下拽下了李洋的裤子，他隔着内裤握住李洋的小兄弟撸动了几下，就将李洋的内裤整条褪下，迫不及待地把整根握在手里。

李洋锤在卜凡胸口的手被卜凡单手抓住扣在身后，自己的宝贝被卜凡握在手里开始技巧的撸动，嘴里被卜凡含着只能发出呜呜的声音。  
直到卜凡终于肯放开他的嘴，他才看到灯光下李洋的唇边已经开始泛红，整个身体都显示出情欲的粉色。

 

卜凡低下头隔着衣服含住了李洋的乳尖，手搂着他的腰一用力就把李洋抱上梳妆台。  
李洋不由自主地挺起胸膛，却只把自己送进卜凡嘴里更深，手还被卜凡扣着，一动也动弹不得。  
他的腿还在乱蹬，用脚跟使劲地敲卜凡的后背。  
可酒精的作用或者是熊熊的欲火让卜凡根本感受不到这种疼痛，他只想把他的哥哥拆吃入腹，把他干的下不来床。

 

卜凡很快感受到李洋的东西在他的手里胀大，他放开了前面，手滑到了他日思夜想的地方。  
他把手放进李洋嘴里插了两下，就着唾液直接捅了进去。  
“嘶——卜凡！你疯了！”李洋疼的挺直了后腰，像一弯挂在天空的新月。  
卜凡知道自己弄疼了他，cha进去也不敢动，只能再用嘴去探李洋的嘴唇，把唇珠含在嘴里慢慢吮吸，好缓解李洋的不适。

 

卜凡的一根手指在李洋身体进进出出，干涩的甬道让他的进出异常困难，卜凡只能先抽出来，一边用亲吻安抚他，一只手在抽屉里翻翻找找摸出一瓶润滑。  
卜凡手口并用地撕开包装，挤了挤涂在手上，加上一根又重新探了进去。  
许久未被进入小穴异常紧致，李洋的括约肌紧紧地包裹着卜凡的手指，卜凡就着润滑开始抽动。  
李洋刚才早就被卜凡摸硬了，他的性器硬邦邦地挺立，对着卜凡的腹肌，身体随着卜凡手指的动作一抖一耸。

 

李洋认命地伏在卜凡肩头，放弃了抵抗。  
他们做了太多次，卜凡太清楚他身上每一处的构造，卜凡光是用手指就把他弄到快要高潮了。

但李洋还保持着最后的倔强，绝不发出一丝声音。  
他不叫，卜凡也不催，只把手指增加到三根，在他的前列腺上扣压摁挖，爽的李洋头皮发麻。

“卜，卜凡”李洋闷哼出声，努力蹦出这几个字。  
李洋舌尖打着颤，发出来的声音已经不稳。  
卜凡另一只手重新回到他的胸膛，用一样的频率，按压着李洋的乳头，另一侧用嘴唇轻轻舔舐，“恩…”

李洋不是不想和卜凡做爱，只是不想是现在。  
眼下俩人已经分手了，打炮总有种不伦不类的羞耻。何况卜凡还醉着。  
他攥紧了拳头，狠心推了他一把，“你快停下！”  
李洋一推把卜凡推了个趔趄，做扩张的手指就势被拔出来。  
卜凡捏着李洋的ru头还没来得及松开，李洋的白嫩小乳被揪成了水滴状，疼的李洋又照着卜凡的头顶拍了一下，“真是狗啊你。”

卜凡被李洋这一推整懵了，被他一拍又回过神来。

他脸上少有地出现凶狠的表情，男人最原始的占有欲被唤醒。  
他捞起润滑挤在手心，握着自己的小兄弟撸了几把，一手把住李洋的胳膊，另一只手扶着自己对着李洋的穴口插了进去。

一杆进洞。  
李洋和卜凡两个人都同时都低吼出声，卜凡被李洋紧致的肠道包裹，里面又湿又热，卜凡被夹得差点一个没忍住全交代了。

李洋被卜凡突然的进入疼到大腿肌肉都在颤抖，他泄愤似的一口咬在卜凡的肩膀。  
卜凡在酒精作用下快感加倍，他一手捞起李洋的膝弯缠在自己腰上，另一只手按着李洋的肩膀，调整好姿势后开始大开大合地操干，每一下都是整根拔出，再整根没入。  
李洋本就比卜凡矮几公分，被他按在梳妆台上根本不能移动分毫，他的小兄弟还挺立着，随着卜凡的动作敲打着他的腹肌。

 

李洋的眼眶开始泛红，额头冒了一层细密的汗珠。  
他强忍着一波又一波的快感，推卜凡的手根本使不上力气，被卜凡抓住拿到唇边细细的啄，“马上就好了，哥哥。”

卜凡在床上不是个喜欢单方面控制的爱人，他更喜欢和李洋有商有量。  
比如他会打着圈的顶李洋的前/列/腺，叼着李洋的耳朵，问他“哥哥是这里吗”  
他会拿龟头浅浅地磨那个凸起的小圆点，然后问他“哥哥你喜欢吗”。  
被操开了的李洋是最骚的，头发被汗湿了贴在前额，持续的高潮让他爽的直翻白眼。  
李洋把腿架在卜凡肩头，像一只软绵绵的，任人宰割的小猫，等卜凡快要到了的时候，他一边喘着粗气一边圈住卜凡，  
“让我给你生个孩子吧。”  
卜凡一听这话，直挺挺地戳到最深处，把自己的子孙后代全都灌到他的肠道里。

李洋是真的想给卜凡生孩子。  
他希望自己的未来每个画面都有卜凡的参与。  
他想象过两人婚后的生活：要在海边买一栋小别墅。早晨醒来伴着海风吻卜凡的嘴角，让卜凡带着他去海里抓海鲜，回家让卜凡把抓来的海鲜煮着吃。晚上两个人就一边看着潮起潮落，一边做爱。

李洋觉得很奇妙，卜凡总是让他想起大海，宽广，有力量，你不管走了多远，他都在那里，等你回来，用他温柔的绵软的方式抚摸你，拥抱你。

李洋的眼角有些湿润，他分不清那是生理性的泪水，还是真的哭了。  
这片大海现在正一寸一寸地标记他的身体，他感觉自己像一个濒死的人，无论如何都无法靠岸。

 

年轻的身体像是永动机不知疲倦，李洋穴口的软肉被卜凡的巨刃疯狂的抽插已经微微红肿，卜凡嘴里含着李洋胸前的小红果，在他胸肌上大力揉捏。

李洋抽噎着想要卜凡停下，但他沉浸在这片深海中不能回头。  
一层又一层的海浪凶猛地拍打着李洋，惊得无数的海鸥飞向天空。  
云是刺眼的白色，在李洋眼前一闪而过，随即他身体开始剧烈抖动，前面也射出一股股白色液体，打在卜凡的腹肌上。  
卜凡贴心的停止动作陪他度过高潮，把他金色的头发拢向脑后，刚才那个凶猛的野兽现在又退化为一个亲密的爱人。

李洋的眼睛红彤彤的，他居然靠后面就射了，他对卜凡的渴望比他想象的还要热烈。  
卜凡的眼睛好像也红了，这种类似强奸的做法让他对李洋充满了愧疚。  
他拭去李洋眼角的泪水，“哥哥，咱别哭了，要不换你操我呢。”  
说完，他真的从李洋的身体里退出来，几步走到房间的沙发上坐下。  
李洋没了卜凡的支撑，双腿也没力气，就势跪在了地毯上。

他看着卜凡脱掉上衣，脱下裤子，手扶着自己依旧庞大的家伙，另一只手把着刚翻出来的润滑，沿着性器倒了下去，一直流到了沙发上。  
卜凡前面的小兄弟还硬着，他已经掰开大腿，把一根手指塞进自己的后穴里。  
卜凡一只手的手指在自己身体里抽插，另一只手握着自己的性器撸动，眼神迷离的看着李洋，嘶嘶哈哈地喘气。

李洋也不是没压过卜凡，但他这人只要舒服了也就无所谓上下。  
他习惯了卜凡在他身体里横冲直撞，却没想到有一天，他的弟弟刚刚把他操射，现在又大张着腿，自己做着扩张，邀请他的到来。

卜凡套弄了好久，李洋就趴在地毯上看他自慰。

卜凡实在忍不住了站了起来，走到李洋身边，  
“哥哥，你帮帮我。”  
李洋看着胀大的巨物近在眼前，仰头含了进去。

 

李洋很少帮卜凡口，没别的，就是因为懒。  
李洋是个生性喜欢被伺候的主，床上床下都一样。  
卜凡那点口活全是找李洋练的，但反过来卜凡家伙又大，李洋才含没几下就嚷着嘴疼，卜凡心疼他就直接用手裹着他的撸几下给解决了。

李洋唯一一次给卜凡口出来是在篮球馆的更衣室。

 

小崽子刚进球队，得了个MVP，高兴得不得了。李洋去更衣室找卜凡，被拉着介绍了一圈。  
球队的聚餐卜凡是躲不开，前阵子他训练两人相处的时间也少，卜凡只能哄着李洋说过几天全都陪他。  
大洋哥一生气八头驴都拉不回来，卜凡一看这人嘴撅得老高，连衣服也来不及穿上，就这么光着上身够着去吻他。  
亲着亲着俩人就有点擦枪走火，眼看小凡凡有抬头的趋势，卜凡赶紧拿着球衣按住了，不想让哥哥看见。

 

这时候更衣室里的人走得差不多了，知道俩人谈恋爱特意给他们留出空间。  
李洋嘴角噙着笑，晃晃悠悠地拽着他的篮球裤脚，  
“怎么了小凡，赶快换衣服啊，”  
他把一条腿伸进卜凡两腿之间，“大家可都等着你吃饭呢。”

卜凡的脸腾的一下就红了，别别扭扭的躲着李洋的手，  
“哥哥，哥哥，你别闹我，我，我这不是……”  
“你怎么了？恩？”  
李洋的手从篮球裤底下伸进去，卜凡的内裤已经鼓起，李洋的手隔着薄薄的布料描摹着卜凡的形状。  
“哥哥，你这，哎呀，我……”卜凡脸红到了脖子根，只能拽着李洋的衣领，任他亲吻自己的喉结。  
李洋拉下他的内裤，握着卜凡的柱身，开始上下撸动起来。lu了几下觉得不行，他慢慢俯下身，在卜凡的囊袋上落下一个吻。卜凡吓了一跳，连着小凡凡都弹了一下，“哥哥，哥哥，你这是干啥啊。”  
“我想先吃点别的。”

 

卜凡看着身下晃晃悠悠的脑袋，眼睛开始发胀。  
眼前这个跪在地板上的李洋和那个蹲在更衣室里的李洋渐渐重合了，他恍惚间感觉自己的哥哥从来没有变过。  
他总是对自己颐指气使，露出高傲的样子，却也在只自己身下辗转承欢，做最贴心的伴侣。

李洋把卜凡的半根含了进去已经顶到了喉口，还有一截露在外边，他拿手就着刚才的润滑和自己的体液给卜凡撸动。  
李洋感觉嘴里的东西不但没有要射的迹象反而更胀大了几分，停下嘴里的套弄，抬头看着卜凡，  
“小凡，你让哥哥躺会行吗。”  
卜凡被口得正爽，听他这话，捞着他的腋窝把人带到了床上，自己骑了上去。

 

他们几乎没试过这个姿势，但卜凡顾不得那么多，他对着李洋的性器慢慢的坐下，感受到李洋一点一点撑开他的内穴，往更深的地方去。  
卜凡很少做下面的，小穴几乎没怎么被开垦过，除了刚开始被李洋按着强上了几次，就再没怎么用过了。李洋的性器不是很粗的类型，但是比一般人要长，这个姿势让他进入地更彻底。

李洋只是进入了半截，卜凡就拿手撑着床停下了，李洋拿手轻轻地托着卜凡的臀瓣，等他自己慢慢适应。  
卜凡感觉没那么疼了，就直接手一松直挺挺坐在了李洋腿上，一cha到底。  
李洋许久没有感受到被温柔的小穴包裹，那不是卜凡的大手，而是爱人更紧致的后庭。

卜凡开始腿上发力缓缓抽动，李洋性器每次进出都会让他产生疼痛交织着快感。  
酒后的卜凡醉人极了，他用手裹着李洋的手覆上自己的胸膛，  
“哥哥，你摸摸这里。”  
李洋从未见过卜凡如此情动的模样。他对着卜凡胸前的凸起揉了两下，支起上半身衔了一个han在嘴里。  
卜凡被他起身的动作刺激到了，这下李洋的东西在他身体里顶得更深。他的敏感点在很里面，但偏偏这个姿势能照顾到。  
卜凡自己爽了就一个劲往那顶，自己的身体已经不受控制，舌尖也拐着弯发出呻吟。

李洋一个翻身把卜凡压在身下，居高临下地看着他，这男人长了极凶的眉眼，偏唇形生的好看。此时这张小嘴张张合合，叫的全是李洋的名字。  
李洋不吭声，倒扶着他的腰抽插起来。

卜凡被他顶的双眼发昏，拿手想拨开他的头发。他扶着李洋的胸肌，在心脏的位置来回抚摸。  
他甚至想把李洋的心扒开看一看，他卜凡到底占几斤几两。  
李洋再次碾过卜凡的敏感点时，李洋感受到内壁的一阵绞动，他自己也缴械了，一股一股射进卜凡深处。

 

李洋俯下身把头埋在卜凡颈窝里，他又感受到了那种熟悉的大海的芳香，他仿佛得救了，他看到苍茫大海上的一叶扁舟，是溺水的人全部的希望。

 

李洋还没从射精的快感中回过神来，就又重新被卜凡按在身下，毫无征兆地被小凡凡捅了进去。

卜凡的后穴甚至还在流李洋的液体，前面已经开始缓慢的抽插。白色的液体流到两人交合处，混着李洋的肠液，发出咕唧咕唧的声音。  
李洋已经射了两次，但他被卜凡的动作刺激的再次勃起了。  
高强度的性爱使他体力不支，出现了短暂性的昏迷。

 

他醒来的时候只朦朦胧胧看到一个身影，他能感觉到卜凡还在他的身体里进进出出，他已经无法低头看自己身上此时有多少欢爱的印记，他再一次沉迷在海底，只能顺从的被卜凡摆成各种姿势，在他的身下呜咽求饶。  
卜凡在他体内射过两次也累得不行，就着插入的姿势直接睡过去了。

梦里卜凡骑着一只巨大的鲸鱼。他的腿被掰得很开，他和身下的鲸鱼一边嬉笑，一边躲避迎面冲过来的暗流。他们很早就出发了，而这趟旅行似乎永远看不到尽头。

 

卜凡半夜醒来头疼欲裂，稍微挪动身体就感觉欲望又开始膨胀，搂着李洋来了一次才下床找水喝。  
他一边把手指伸进李洋身体，带出自己的精液，一边含着水度给李洋。

李洋不知这个夜晚卜凡醒了几次，反正每一次醒来他和卜凡都在做。  
他们像两尾被潮汐拍打上岸的鱼，只能靠交尾来取暖，并会在天亮来临之时就会干涸死去。

李洋被阳光照射在眼睛上的时候还眯着眼不想动，他感到胸前有什么东西像羽毛般轻飘飘地却惹人发痒。  
他挣扎着撑开眼皮一看，卜凡居然就这样含着他的乳头睡着了。  
他的眉头锁着，嘴里还在无意识的吸吮。

李洋挪了挪身体，惊讶地发现俩人下面还结合着，卜凡竟然就这样一夜都把东西放在他身体里。  
李洋看着怀里的小寸头，绝望地闭上眼。  
忽然感觉到胸前一凉，卜凡也醒了，但还没睁眼，习惯性的仰头去找李洋的嘴唇。  
李洋低下头和他接了一个漫长的吻，直到感觉卜凡的东西再体内又胀大一圈才移开。

“卜凡，分手炮打了一宿，这波你不亏吧。”  
卜凡的酒已经醒了，等他意识到自己昨晚做了什么的时候，已经又迷迷糊糊地沉浸在李洋的早安吻里。  
这会他还在李洋身体里，进也不是，出也不是。  
“来吧，弟弟。”李洋躺平拢了拢头发，“哥哥帮你解决了再走。”

卜凡回想昨晚的一切已经羞愧难当了，他不知疲倦的不知道要了李洋多少次，这会看他全身一片青一片红的，正夹着晨勃的自己，更不好意思了。  
两人已经分手的事实正清晰的闪在卜凡眼前，他认命地把自己从李洋身体里抽出来，一晚的进入交合处的粘液异常浓稠，随着卜凡的拔出还发出了一个“啵”的响声，随即李洋体内流出了一股白色液体，卜凡想也知道那是自己的。

“哥哥，我，那个，要不帮你洗洗吧。”  
“不用，我自己来。”  
卜凡还是跟着李洋进了浴室，他看着李洋毫无避讳的全裸着站在花洒下，一边强忍着身上的酸疼，一边自己用手掏弄着后穴。一大股粘稠的液体流出，卜凡看着这个画面忍不住又要抬头，赶紧帮哥哥关好门出去了。

等李洋围着浴巾出来，卜凡看也不敢看他，逃似的冲进了浴室里。  
卫生间还留着李洋刚刚洗完的潮湿水汽。  
卜凡把淋浴头拧到最大，水柱冲在他头上，卜凡心里还是一团乱麻。  
这叫什么事呢。哥哥还在生气吗，自己到底吃的哪门子飞醋。昨晚到底做了几次，自己强上了哥哥是真实发生过的吗。  
卜凡越想越乱。

吧嗒。  
落锁的声音卜凡在哗哗水声里听得不太真切。  
洋哥？卜凡关了水，低声唤李洋。  
没人应他。  
卜凡裹上浴巾，飞快地打开了洗手间的门。  
刚刚散落在地上的衣服已经没有了。卜凡的被细心叠好放在浴室门口，李洋的不见了。连同李洋本人一起。

卜凡光着脚坐在昨天他们缠绵的那张床上，用手抚摸着床单。  
他的头发还没来得及擦，湿嗒嗒的还在往下滴水。  
他的窘迫，他的犹豫，他的哥哥全都知道。李洋替他做好了决定。

卜凡懊恼地摊在床上。  
凭什么啊，把人家睡了还要跑。给钱了吗你就跑。  
卜凡一边捶床一边痛骂李洋。

突然他感觉自己摸到了什么异物。  
卜凡拉开被子，发现是一根压坏了的煊赫门。他捡起来，捻了些烟草放到面前闻了闻。  
好你个李洋，玩这招欲擒故纵。  
行，不管你跑到哪我也要把你找回来。  
卜凡迅速地穿好衣服和鞋，拉开酒店门就要往外走，正和门口的人正撞了个满怀。

李洋是吓了一跳，放下了明显是敲门动作的手掌，覆上了卜凡的腰。  
“回来给钱的，”李洋笑着晃了晃手里的袋子，“还没吃早餐吧”   
“洋…洋哥……”卜凡的大脑当场当机，眼前发生的事明显已经超过了他脑容量可以处理的范围。  
“放心吧小凡，我不跑了。”  
大洋哥踮起脚去够卜凡的嘴唇，而他的弟弟也用尽所有热情回吻他。

人都想知道漫长爱情的结局是什么。是结婚吗，是生子吗。  
都不是。  
结局只有两种，分开，或者一直相爱。  
卜凡选了第二种。李洋也是。


End file.
